halofandomcom-20200222-history
Reff 'Talamee
Reff 'TalameeHalo: Blood Line, Issue 2 was a Sangheili Major in the Covenant. In 2552, he was second-in-command of the Assault Carrier Clarity of Faith commanded by his brother Thon 'Talamee.Halo: Blood Line, Issue 1 Biography Early life Reff and his brother Thon were both born on Sanghelios in the city-state of 'Thasan. The former was considered to be weaker than most Sangheili males, but Thon saw something special in him and watched out for him his entire life. Line Installation 1-4 When the two brothers joined the Covenant, Thon rose through the ranks to becoming Shipmaster of the Covenant Assault Carrier Clarity of Faith, with Reff by his side. While attempting to rendezvous with a supply convoy in Sub-Sector 35, they encountered a burst transmission displayed a Pi-constant, not used by the Covenant or the humans. Reff presumed took this to be a sign of the Forerunners and the Great Journey and insisted that they must investigate. However, Thon didn't care about the message and ordered Clarity to make a Slipspace jump. When they jumped, there was a sudden burst of energy that sent the Clarity crashing down onto an unnamed Moon. Reff immediately presumed that the Great Journey was about to start. Thon, slamming his brother against a bulkhead, scolded him for speaking heresy. He further warned that if Reff ever interfered with his command, he would personally gut his carcass. Scouting out the landscape in a Wraith, they encountered a team of Spartans and engaged them. Their fight was interrupted by the arrival of a few Gatherers, which captured Reff, a Mgalekgolo, an Unggoy and Spartan Black-One and brought them to Line Installation 1-4. The captives were deposited into separate holding cells. Reff offered to teach Black-One about the Journey in their final hours, which the Human politely declined. They were all addressed by the Monitor of the Installation 686 Ebullient Prism, who said that he needed their help in determining if any of them were immune to the Flood, intending to dissect them to find out. Reff was horrified that he was doomed to be torn apart. Black-One told him to pull himself together. Their conversation was interrupted by the return of Prism, who turned his eye on Black-One. Reff pleaded before the Monitor, stating that the Human didn't believe in the Journey. Prism was more fascinated with Reff's rudimentary understanding of protocol and instead dissected the Unggoy, before moving on to deal with some "unauthorized" presences inside the Installation.Halo: Blood Line, Issue 3 Black-One reaffirmed his attention to make her death quick and painless, to which the Monitor was more than glad to accomplish. However, it was a trick, as Black-One used her helmet to deflect the lasers at a nearby Gatherer, hitting her space mag clip, causing the machine to crash into her cell. Grabbing its weapon, she uses it to free Reff before they fled from Prism. As they were chased through the halls by Prism and his Sentinels, Black-One was knocked down by a Sentinel's energy beam.Halo: Blood Line, Issue 4 Reff retaliated by grabbing a Sentinel weapon and damaged Prism's eye, declaring the Monitor to be a false Oracle. They then eluded him in the Installation's central control chamber. Inside, Reff contacted Thon, who had temporarily allied with Team Black, to guide him to his location. But once his brother arrived, he had Black-One slammed into the control console. Seeing a holographic display of the supply convoy they were supposed to meet, Thon said that they must contact High Charity to receive assistance in securing the Installation. However, Reff had other ideas. He then preached that they must instead up the Installation's weapons to blow the Hierarchs' servants out of the sky, claiming that it was destiny that he was brought here to build a new Covenant. Thon scolded him for such thoughts, reminding him that it was only because of him that he had made it this far. Refusing to tolerate him anymore or stain their family name, Thon had no choice to commit fratricide against his own brother. However, Reff grabbed Thon's Energy Sword and impaled his brother with it. Soon after, Prism had returned with a swarm of Sentinels and Gatherers, demanding that Reff step away from the console. Reff refused to listen, stating that it is he who shall unite both Covenant and Human together on the path for the Great Journey. In response, Prism vaporized Reff from the legs up.Halo: Blood Line, Issue 5 Personality Reff is described as somewhat fanatical. He took any event that was out of the ordinary to be a sign from the Forerunners. But unlike most Sangheili, he was open-minded enough to offer to convert a Human to following the Covenant doctrine. Notes Appearances *''Halo: Blood Line'' **''Halo: Blood Line Issue 1'' **''Halo: Blood Line Issue 2'' **''Halo: Blood Line Issue 3'' **''Halo: Blood Line Issue 4'' **''Halo: Blood Line Issue 5'' Sources Category:Sangheili characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Human-Covenant war